The Imperial Museum
The Imperial Museum is a museum in Plisken's Legacy, Ilum, that showcases the history of the XPG Galactic Empire. It was opened by Lt. Brandon Gates of the 181st Blood Wings, an Imperial who survived the Great Exodus through cryosleep, and wished to preserve the history of his past life. History Following the Anti-Contact League's shutdown, their buildings on Ilum were put up to auction. Lt. Gates, using the funds acquired from his savings, and from an unknown Investor, purchased a large building on the outskirts of Plisken's Legacy, with the plans to form an Imperial Museum. Within a week, Imperial Artifacts that Gates had been gathering over his time in the Alliance were shipped to the Museum, such as the TIE Defender. In a couple months, the museum was ready for opening, receiving funding from unknown Investors and the Alliance Government. Opening Day came, and museum was opened to the public. The museum faced harsh criticism for how it portrayed the Empire in a positive light, and following a debate in the Alliance Senate on Free Speech, the Alliance Government ordered the museum to showed an unbiased view. The Museum commissioned the "Crimes of the Empire" exhibit, and displayed signs counteracting Imperial Propaganda. Despite this, the museum revived low visits from the General Public, with Parents wanting to keep their children away from the Empire's propaganda. Instead, the museum found new life in Engineers, Pilots and Schools coming to study Imperial technology. Exhibits TIE/D Defender - '''The main exhibit and centerpoint of the Imperial museum, an old TIE/D Defender, a relic of Lt. Gate's past that he placed in storage for the Great Exodus. Upon leaving Cryosleep, Lt. Gates found the Defender was no longer flightworthy. Despite this, it is still draws engineers and aspiring pilots to witness the highpoint of Imperial engineering. Along side the Defender, there are displays of schematics, and a restored Imperial TIE pilot's uniform. '''Propaganda Posters '- '''A large selection of Imperial propaganda is displayed in the museum. These range from propaganda for the Imperial Navy to propaganda for the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. As per Alliance Government instructions, there are several signs reminding citizens the propaganda was largely false, with several displays also featuring signs providing evidence that the Propaganda was false. '''Darth Vader's Cape - '''Donated by the descendants of Admiral Piett, Admiral of Vader's personal fleet, the black cape of the Dark Lord of the Sith is sealed in a Blasterproof display, and is constantly under surveillance by the Museum's Security under advice from the Jedi Order, incase Dark Side Acolytes attempted to steal it. '''The meeting table of the Imperial Council' - Although it is unknown how the table made its way to Ilum, or whether it is genuine, it is the centrepiece of the museum's display on the Imperial Ruling Counci, which also features a recreated meeting room and in-depth bios on the Council's members, such as General Punok. 'Schematics of Imperial weapons -' Ranging from the E-11 Blaster Rifle to the Imperial Star Destroyer, the Museum features a large catalog of the weapons used by the Imperial war machine. Another attraction for Rebel Engineers, Academies around the Alliance were known to arrange trips to the museum solely for this attraction. '"Life on Ember" exhibit - '''The Museum's second largest exhibit, a large interactive display portraying life on Lt. Gates' homeworld, Ember, where the museum's TIE/D Defender was constructed. Featuring a hologlobe of the planet, the planet's history, traditions and bios of notable citizens from the planet. It also features a large banner detailing a mantra taught to pilots at Ember's academy: "Fly high and fast, don't slow down, be the one to strike true and proud, fly boys of Ember, come to your loving home of ember." '''Suit of Predator Armour - '''Although no Yautja joined the Rebels on the Great Exodus, a suit of their advanced armour was given to a family from Hish as a parting gift. Now disabled, its power source worn out after hundreds of years, it is the CenterPoint of the Museum's exhibit on Predator Culture, detailing the Empire's wars with the Predator Clan, the Inner workings of the Predator Clan, the slavery of the Predators and their eventual freedom. '"Crimes of the Empire" exhibit - '''Made due to accusations of the museum being biased towards the Empire, this exhibit showcases the Empire's needless slavery of the Ela Gann, the oppression of free speech, bombardment of civilian structures during war, and the abuse of power among Imperial Command, such as Stormtroopers firing upon peaceful protestors. RWIP ( ReWork In Progress) Category:Other Topics